Onslaught (TF2017)
Onslaught from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Onslaught is what you'd call the "hands-off" type. He doesn't enjoy getting his mitts dirty, but instead prefers the thrill of designing battle plans, strategies, and tactics, and then watching his Combaticon soldiers carry them out. While he typically crafts his strategies to exclude his direct involvement, Onslaught is no coward. When required, he will engage in battle with strength, cunning and earthquaking fury. This darker, more brutish side of Onslaught might lead some Decepticons into thinking he has a secret blood-lust stashed away in his circuits. But truth be told, he's really just ticked off that his plans didn't work out the way they were supposed to. Onslaught can combine with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus, who is considerably dumber than Onslaught. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Onslaught was the leader of the Combaticons, one of the Special Teams, whose coming was foretold by the Matrix. In a vision shared by Buster Witwicky and Optimus Prime, the Combaticons and the Stunticons clashed against the Aerialbots and the Protectobots within proximity to the Pullen Power Plant. |Second Generation| Onslaught and his team were first seen on Earth launching a raid on a hydrothermocline plant, where they were met by the Protectobots. In order to avoid destroying the plant, and at the behest of the human Ethan Zachary, both Optimus and Megatron agreed to have their team fight inside the Multi-World computer game. The Decepticons didn't fare too well. Onslaught faced off against Hot Spot in the game's "Slimepit" area, where he got "fused by a fireball" and his in-game avatar was destroyed. In the end, however, Megatron would win the game when Optimus Prime forfeited, causing the Autobot leader to be destroyed. Onslaught carried Megatron's prize, the hydrothermocline, back to base. |Afterdeath| As the Decepticons prepared to abandon their Wyoming base to relocate to a new island headquarters, Onslaught bore witness as his teammate Brawl attempted to cheer up a despondent Megatron by reminding him of Prime's death, but Megatron responded by crushing Brawl's head in a fit of rage. Shockwave took charge of the evacuation, and Onslaught and the others departed. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Later on, Onslaught led his team (including a repaired Brawl) to kill Galvatron while he was trapped in the cooled lava flow of Mount Verona. After making short work of the human military encamped on the site, the Combaticons set up explosive charges around the volcano to obliterate the entire area. The operation was met with the interference of three human women, though Onslaught managed to evade their traps. He had them at his mercy after the rest of his troops wound up incapacitated by their efforts, only to be met at gunpoint by Goldbug and the Throttlebots. Onslaught fled, swearing vengeance against the Autobots. |Ladies' Night| In response to that humiliation, Onslaught and the Combaticons hunted the Throttlebots down. The Throttlebots were trapped in a used car lot and the Combaticons were forced to bid for them in an auction against RAAT and the Protectobots, but Onslaught cut through this by trying to have the lot's owner assassinated. RAAT would get the Throttlebots and the Combaticons were beaten by Blaster. |Used Autobots| However, Blaster had been arrested by the Protectobots under orders from the current Autobot commander, Grimlock. Onslaught and his team chose to track the Protectobots on their return journey to the Ark, and ambushed them as they drove through a sprawling train yard. Once he and his teammates were in position, Onlaught had the Combaticons merge into Bruticus, who downed the similarly-combined Defensor after a prolonged battle. But the dim-witted Bruticus was tricked by Blaster into lowering his guard, who then collapsed an electrical tower atop of him, knocking him out. Whereas the rest of the team was left where they lay, Blast Off was captured by the enemy. |Child's Play| The Combaticons (except Blast Off) were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Onslaught turned to his leader, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| Onslaught was on the Decepticons' island base when Shockwave and Ratbat launched it into space to prevent the Autobots from rescuing their prisoner, Buster Witwicky. As Shockwave was sent plunging back into the Earth's atmosphere, Onslaught found himself under Ratbat's command. |The Desert Island of Space| Onslaught's shining moment came when he got to lead a massed Decepticon assault on the Autobots, which came close to wiping them all out. The Combaticons then combined into Bruticus during an attack on the Autobot forces on Earth's moon, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. Blaster and Grimlock, who had been dueling for supremacy over the Autobots at the time, were able to put aside their differences however, and rallied their troops against the Decepticons' attack. |Totaled| Ratbat moved their space-traveling island base back to Earth's seas, where it became a human travel resort to smokescreen the Decepticons' efforts to locate a key to finding the powerful Underbase. Onslaught was advertised on television as part of the island's smiling welcoming party. |Club Con| Some time later, the Decepticons acquired a dormant Autobot data disk carrying data on the powerful Underbase. Once Buster was put through a Realvision simulation to test out the simulator itself, Onslaught helped escort the boy back to his cell, allowing Ratbat and Starscream to view the data privately. |The Flames of Boltax| The Combaticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Onslaught is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In an alternate timeline after the attack of Unicron in 2005, Onslaught was still active in 2007 and was one of Soundwave's top lieutenants. After Soundwave learned that most of the Autobots were allegedly off-world, he led a massive attack on the Autobot-controlled territories in order to once and for all gain control of Cybertron. The information proved false, and the Decepticons were caught in a Quintesson ambush. They were forced to call upon the Autobots for help in thwarting the aliens' forced colonization of Cybertron. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Steven Bulen reprises his role as Onslaught. Changes *Onslaught didn't appear in Emeny Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Onslaught didn't appear in Club Con! *The data disk from Club Con! (and thus The Flames of Boltax!) was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance, with the cassettes sent to Earth deliberately to warn Optimus Prime of the Underbase. *Onslaught and the Combaticons didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons